


Command

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: He's not alone





	Command

Things had been busy since the Grand Magic Games and therefore, Sting didn’t have a lot of time to think about the turns their lives had taken. However, some unsaid things kept piling up at the back of his mind, so it wasn’t strange that, when he finally found some time to calm down and relax, all of them exploded on his face.

The resulting breakdown shouldn’t have been really unexpected and yet, it took Rogue by surprise when he found him sitting on the bed of their bedroom, his hands grabbing at his hair.

It wasn’t the first time something like this happened but Rogue couldn’t exactly pinpoint what would have triggered the situation this time, although knowing Sting, maybe he had a vague notion about what was the problem.

He knelt in front his mate, his hands finding Sting’s to slowly disentangle them from his hair. He kept them within his own, on Sting’s knees, and waited for the other one to talk to him. It took a bit, it always did. 

“I don’t think I can do it.” The blond finally said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Rogue thought he knew where this was going, but he still wanted Sting to say it, to avoid any wrong assumption.

“I’m not… I shouldn’t be the Master. There are better people than me for this.”

“You are the one we want.” Sting’s hands tensed in Rogue’s grip, so he tried to soothe them by running his thumb over them.

“But I’m not good Rogue, I could become him anyday, I have done it before.”

“Don’t be stupid, Sting. You would never be like him.”

“But I-” Rogue shut him up with a kiss, raising just enough to find his lips and moving back when he was sure the blond wouldn’t keep talking.

“You nothing. Do you think I would love you like I do if you were anything like he was?”

Sting found Rogue’s eyes, his lips still trembling a bit.

“I don’t want to disappoint you. Or anyone”

“You won’t,” Rogue reassured, both with his voice and body.

“But what if I do?”

“You won’t. And you are not alone here. I’ll be with you, whenever you need me.”

Sting rubbed at his eye, trying to calm down and Rogue moved to sit at his side, on the bed.

“You don’t need to command us,” Rogue said, as his arm found his way around the blond’s waist. “You just have to lead us, and there’s no one better to do it than you.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Always.”

“Even if I fuck up?”

“I mean, I already did that, right?”

Sting huffed and punched Rogue’s shoulder lightly, before leaning into his body.

“Jerk.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Sting hummed, snuggling a little closer to Rogue. They stayed like that for a long moment, Rogue’s hand going up and down his mate’s arm until he was sure Sting had calmed down enough to go back his normal self.

“Sting?” he said then, his voice low to not disturb the moment.

“Hm?” was the blond’s answer, an undefined and sleepy sound.

“It will be fine. I promise.”

“Okay.”


End file.
